The Truth
by lostvindications
Summary: Misaki travels half way across the world to make things better with Takumi. Based off the song Philadelphia by Parachute. sorry I am really bad at writing summaries lol


I know, I know… I have three other fanfictions I have not touched in two in a half years but I am just pulling such a blank (and will power) to keep writing.

I decided I wanted to write something different and here it is! It is kind of a cross between the norm and songfic meaning, it is a regular fanfiction but based off one of my all time favorite songs: Philadelphia by Parachute! :D

I don't own anything!

I guess you can call this a future fic with a bit of a twist to it.(?) I hope you like it! I'm just sorry it is so OOC-and long...

* * *

><p>The Truth<p>

Takumi was in utter shock. Never in all his life did he except to open the door to find _her_ at his doorstep. The young woman, now in her mid twenties, was standing as lovely as ever before him. Her short raven hair was plastered to her head like a helmet and her items of clothing were suction cupped to her skin. In her hands was a leather briefcase held so tightly it turned her knuckles white. Takumi eyed the women skeptically, taking in her dull amber eyes. She lifted her head up slightly and turned it to the side, taking him in before a frown pulled at her lips and puckering her eyebrow. He glanced around the hallway before grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside the apartment.

"Misaki what the hell are you doing here?" She caught his eyes looking her up and down till it reached her left hand. She made a quick move to cover it but she knew he already caught a glimpse of what she was trying to hide.

"I came to check on you. Is that a crime?" Misaki's voice was so quiet he almost missed what she said.

"Why didn't you call first?" His voice was harsh, breaking the silence and causing her to cringe. "Or even give me the slightest clue you were coming…"

She tensed up her shoulders and tired as hard as she could to look him in the eyes. A slight blush appeared on her face. "I was afraid you wouldn't pick up or decline my offer."

"Which is?"

"To talk," she paused for a second, "in person. Not on the phone."

He let out a sigh and pulled a hand through his hair. "So just decided to get on a plane, travel all the way to Philadelphia, walk to my apartment in a rain storm, and ask permission to come in to talk. What if I said no?"

"You let me in, didn't you?" Her voice was so hopeful, so painful he could not help but sway to her words.

"Let me get you a towel." He noted taking in the soaked to the bone girl before heading into the bathroom and retrieving one. "I don't want you ruining my new flooring."

"Thanks Takumi." She grabbed the towel from his hands and attempted to dry herself.

Takumi watched her as she began to ring her hair out. "When did you do that? Cut your hair I mean."

She pulled at the tips of her hair slightly before moving to another part of her body with the towel. "A couple weeks ago," she added a shrug at the end unsure with her own words.

"But I thought you promised you were not going to cut it till I got back to Japan."

Her eyes glazed over as she stared into the distance. "It was too much of a hassle to take care of it in the morning because it was so long."

"I see," he let out a sigh before glancing around his bare apartment. "Would you like some tea? I have oolong."

"Sure," a very faint smile pulled at the corner of her lips for less than a second.

He almost missed it.

* * *

><p>A little while later Misaki sat on the couch in a change of clothing she retreived from her suit case and cup of tea in her hands. Takumi sat on the floor starting out the large window. Neither one of them said a word.<p>

"This apartment," her voice nearly startled him as it broke the silence, "it looks very similar to your old one in Japan."

"It's simple. That's why I picked it." His voice was emotionless just like how he talks everyone, everyone but her.

"I'm sorry this was a stupid idea I shouldn't have come all the way here to visit you. What was I thinking? Traveling all the way to America just for something so dumb! I'll just take the next plane ride back to Japan." She placed her empty tea cup on the glass table, grabbed her suitcase, and got up to leave.

"Wait, Misaki." Takumi grabbed her hand and dropped it as if it burned him. "I-you-you should stay-here at my apartment just for a little while longer. You know, for some rest."

Her eyes widened at the words before a blush crept on her face. "It's fine. I have reservations at a hotel I made just in case."

"I see. Well, I would still really like to hear what you have to say. I have work in an hour and you must be exhausted from the long trip and time difference. How about you go back to your hotel, rest for a little bit and when I get out of work tonight I'll call you and we can have the talk you wanted."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll write down the number of my hotel and the room I'm staying at. Do you have something I can write on-and with?"

Takumi handed her a pad of paper and pen. She quickly scribbled down the numbers. Misaki glanced down at her bag before heading to the door. "See you later."

All he could do was nod and hold back the urge to pull her back inside and never let her go as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Misaki cursed herself for the ninth time as she excited her hotel room bathroom dressed in relaxed clothing and threw herself down on the bed.<p>

It was not like she was doing anything bad, in fact she made this choice for the better of both of them. She was just worried that it was too soon. Misaki lifted her left hand up to the ceiling, bare and no longer weighed down like it was just weeks before.

She did not want to seem pitiful since the reason why the ring was no longer on her finger was her chose, and for something so stupid. She wanted to take her past mistakes back even if it meet traveling to the other side of the world to do so.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello, Ms. Ayuzawa?<strong>" The voice echoing off the walls startled her as she sat up quickly in bed she did not even notice that she fell asleep. She quickly grabbing the source of the noise, the phone next to her bed. She let out a silent yawn before asking who it was. "**Mr. Walker is on line two. Would you like to receive the phone call?**" She accepted it just before glancing at the clock, it was already five in the evening, she slept the whole day away.

"Misaki, its Takumi. Work should be over in about two hours I just wanted to call to give you enough time to get ready for our meeting." He gave her instructions to a local café in the outer part of town. "It not well known and a good place to talk-plus they have amazing coffee."

Now fully awake she wrote down the address and agreed to meet him just before seven. As soon as she got off the phone she began to mutter of strings of confusions as she tried to figure out everything she wants to say to him tonight.

* * *

><p>She was dressed in simple clothing as she waited outside of the café. Takumi could not help but mentally slap himself for smiling when she came into view as he exited the taxi car. It took all the effort bottled up inside him not to grab her hand and hold it tightly just like back when the world was much more simple.<p>

He was dressed in a suit that was slightly worn out at the cuffs and he looked exhausted. She could not help but wonder, and slightly worry, what kind of day he must of have. "Long day?"

Her answer did not appear as he opened the door of the café and held it open for her. They took a spot at an empty conjoined booth in the corner of the café. "Whenever you are ready to order tell me." He glanced out the window to view the cars driving by.

"It's not like the Maid Latte at all." She smiled slightly at her comment looking around at the cozy looking place but got no real response from him. She felt awkward in his presents. Misaki knew she had to make things alright, she just did not know how.

"Hey, Takumi?"

He glanced up and smiled softly, "Are you ready to order?"

Misaki shook her head no. "Do you like it here in Philadelphia?"

He was taken aback by her question. "Its fine I guess." _But so very lonely without you here by my side_…

She tried hard not to frown at his answer."I'll just have a coffee-hold the sugar."

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about anyway?" Takumi asked to a question he alread knew the answer to. He just wanted to get this coversations over with as fast as possible.<p>

"About what I said on the phone a few weeks back." She had to fight back the stuttering that was bubbling up inside and trying to affect her speech patterns. "About our engagement…"

His grip tightened on his coffee mug. "What about it?"

"I-I well-for starters-I saw you looking at my hand yesterday and I would like you to know I still have the ring." She mental cursed herself for stuttering before she raised a shacking hand to her neck and revealed a silver ring with a single gem in the middle on a thin silver chain from under her shirt.

Takumi was shocked he never noticed that before. The verye former ring he picked out three years ago just before moving to Philadelphia. Beautiful and simple just like her with a emerald gem so everyone would know she was his, she was tainted with his color.

"I'm surprised."

"What did you seriously think I would throw it away? I'm not that heartless."

"Yeah but you still called off our engagement." His voice was harsh, causing her to cringe.

"That is why I came here. I want to take it all back." His eyes widened at her request. "Takumi, I still-I still love you dammit! I was stupid for wanting to call off our engagement. I just missed you so much and could not take it anymore. I want to make everything okay again. Come on Takumi, hear me out, please."

He watched her shake with fear as she waited for his answer. Seeing this, he moved a bit closer to her on the both, just out of arms reach. "Okay."

She jolted at his answer's straight forwardness.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>An older women at the counter of the coffee shop glanced at the couple in the corner both. She had noticed the man coming here often to her little shop but never with another woman.<p>

He seemed very loving and protecting over this person as he laughed at the things she said and brushed the stains of bangs that fell down onto her face before slipping that arm around her shoulder. She noticed the blush that appeared on the woman's face as she smacked the man's hand lightly but did not push it away.

The older women watched at the man whispered into his partner's ear causing her to turn bright red and scream at him in a language the lady could not understand but non-the-less chuckled softly before returning to her work.

Little did she knew the pain both were going through at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Never in all of Misaki's wildest dreams did she expect Takumi to take her back so fast, but she did not mind. She missed his arms around her shoulder, the feeling of his lips on her ear as he whispered sweet words to her, and not to mention his warmth.<p>

Takumi laughed so hard as he watched all the faces she made at whatever comment he could muse out at her. He did not know how he survived the past three years without her and now that she came to visit, over such a silly fight that could be resolved so simpliy, he was not sure if he could ever let her go again.

He glanced over at the necklace around her neck before unclasping it and slipping the ring off the chain and into his hands.

"May I do the honors?" Misaki was lost of words and just blushed deeply before getting him a curt nod of the head. He glided the ring onto her finger which perfectly before kissing it, just like he did the day he proposed to her. He pressed his forehead on hers before whispering the words. "Your still mine, don't you forget that."

"Who said I could be owned." She laughed softly at her coment before adding: "right back at you."

* * *

><p>"How long are you staying here?" Takumi asked her during the taxi ride home, he demanded to make sure she got back to the hotel safety.<p>

"I told my boss I would return back to work on Monday."

"But it's already Saturday morning in Japan meaning you'll have to leave first thing in the morning."

"I don't get that many days off there. Plus I did not expect you would stay mad at me to long if I appeared on your doorstep asking for forgiveness." She smirked knwoing it was the truth.

He tightened his grip on her hand. "Are you okay with going back there or do I have to persuade you some more to stay engaged to me." He smirked wickedly at his comment causing her to blush like her face was on fire.

"No-no you don't have to do anything you perverted outer space alien!" He chuckled at her reaction before kissing her forehead.

"So when is your plane leaving tomorrow. Since you are living Saturday I don't have to work. I want to see you off. wWo knows when the next time we will meet again." Being split up like this really hurts their relationship and themselves. But he could not abandon his family's wishes (or suffer great consequences) and she had her family and work back home in Japan.

"It leaves at four in the morning." She glanced out the taxis car as it began to slow. "See you tomorrow Takumi." She brushed a hand over his cheek before shyly kissing it, afraid that if she kissed him on the lips it would make their goodbye even harder.

* * *

><p>Takumi slipped off his suit jacket before placing it on a single chair and making his way to the answering machine which was blinking in the dark.<p>

It was his grandfather telling him they needed his presents immediately back at work, there was an emergency. With a sigh he called back the Walker Corporation to see what was the matter, hoping it was not going to be like typical all nighters.

After getting off the phone with a promise that the latest they will hope him would be two, he put his jacket back on and slathered his way back to work at the late hour.

* * *

><p>"Three-forty five and still no sign of Takumi… Where the hell is he?" Misaki sighed before glancing up at the flight board. Her row was going to get called in a matter of seconds.<p>

She thought that he was going to make it to bid her goodbye, to fight away the fears of leaving him again.

She thought that he was going to let her stay at home in his arms forever.

She thought he was going to save as the tears threatened to drip down her face.

But he just never showed.

He was not going to show…

She nervously bit down on her lip before making a choice that had the power to control a large slice of fate.

* * *

><p>Takumi glanced at his wrist watch before letting out a cry of frustration. His family caused him more hardship, yet again.<p>

Not only did they keep him at work filling out paper work that meant nothing to him, they made him break Misaki's heart all over again. He wanted to smash something, to take back time as he read the numbers five-thirty over and over again as if it was a lie.

He entered his empty apartment and promised himself he would call Misaki the second he knew her plane was going to land in Japan.

Just like the night before Takumi slipped off his jacket and headed into the bathroom to get refresh himself before getting a bit of rest.

As he entered his room he stared in utter shock at what was before him.

Misaki was sleeping peacefully on his bed curled up on the far end side like she did back when they lived in his apartment back in Japan years had no idea how in the world she got in, then it acured that she might had stumbled upon the spare key under the front door mat. A bright grin pulled at his lips before approaching the bed and carefully getting in next to her in an attempt of not waking her.

Cautiously he pulled the covers over her shoulders before kissing her sleeping lips with the gentleness of a butterfly wings' before making himself at home next to her.

As his eye lids peacefully began to close he felt her roll over, her hand falling across his chest.

Takumi then knew the truth, she was not going to let him go again that easily- and neither was he.

* * *

><p>He later learned that Misaki gave up everything to stay by his side. Her family, her friends, even her job just seconds before her plane was about to leave. She rushed to his apartment to check if Takumi was there being lazy not wanting to bid her goodbye but it turned out he was not even home.<p>

Misaki planed to yell at him the second he got home but when he never showed she ended up falling into an unplanned slumber.

When she woke up hours later with him by her side her heart began to soar but the moment ended fast as she smacked him awake asking him why he never showed. He explained himself before making it up to her in every way possible.

* * *

><p>No their relationship was not the best, in fact they had more hardships then one could count but she did not have to try hard to make his heart flutter, making her perfect in everything she does his eyes.<p>

They had their moments, their break ups, and their fights but no matter what they always were going to have each other. And that was the truth.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it...I'm worried it might be to rushed but I knew if I slit it up into a multi-chapter I would of dropped the stupid thing by the third(ish) chapter like all the others. :

I'm thinking (no promises I'm awful at keeping them lol) I might write more fics like this one..as is based off of songs I like...if anyone is willing to read them, that is. ;)

Thanks again! :)


End file.
